


Jeunes et innocentes

by malurette



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Deadbeat Mom, Female Friendship, Gen, growing up sucks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Amies pour toujours, ça durera combien de temps ?





	Jeunes et innocentes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jeunes et innocentes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Nombrils   
> **Personnages :** Karine & Jenny, leurs familles  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer/foreshadowing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf & Dubuc, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _the way we were: pre canon_ " pour LadiesBingo> (ce que nous étions : pré canon)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série/flashback du tome 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Karine et Jenny étaient voisines, autrefois. Elles fréquentaient évidemment la même école ; elles y allaient ensemble le matin, en revenaient ensemble, et allaient finir l'après-midi alternativement chez lui ou chez l'autre pour prendre le goûter, faire leurs devoirs, et jouer ensemble bien sûr.   
Le monde était facile à vivre, à cette époque. Elles étaient jeunes et innocentes, elles ne s'encombraient pas de questions inutiles. 

Elles avaient peut-être remarqué que les goûters étaient plus abondants et plus réguliers chez Karine, et toujours mieux équilibrés, mais que chez Jennifer quand elle était de bonne humeur c'était des cochonneries que Suzanne et Serge auraient qualifiées de désastreuses pour la santé mais qu'elles adoraient. Elles savaient en tout cas que chez Jenny, sa mère ne leur interdisait jamais de regarder la télé !  
Karine n'a jamais demandé pourquoi on ne voyait presque pas le papa de Jenny ; elle supposait qu'il était très, très occupé par son travail de grande personne. 

Elles prirent peu à peu l'habitude de laisser Jenny copier sur Karine. L'intérêt des devoirs à la maison, elles ne le comprenaient ni l'une ni l'autre, mais Karine faisait les siens sans  
jamais en questionner l'origine pour autant, avec obéissance... et camaraderie. Elle pensait encore qu'elles les faisaient à deux, que si l'une avait la réponse et pas l'autre, en tant qu'amies, c'était normal qu'elles partagent, et tant pis si c'était plus souvent elle que Jenny.   
Et si Jenny n'était pas très fine ça ne se remarquait pas. On ne lui demandait pas encore beaucoup, et comme elle avait de la gentillesse à revendre, personne ne cherchait plus loin que ça. 

Elles jouaient à la poupée, à les habiller et les coiffer, à les bercer et les soigner. La petite sœur de Jenny était encore bébé, un vrai bébé trop fragile pour jouer avec, et elle avait sa mère pour s'en occuper pour de vrai. (Karine trouvait ça mignon qu'elles aient presque le même nom : ça ressemblait à ceux d'une histoire pour enfants, et elles étaient des enfants. Personne ne lui fit remarquer que c'était peut-être un manque d'imagination de la part de Jennifer de recycler son propre prénom entre ses deux filles ?)  
Elles étaient heureuses et insouciantes et ne pensaient pas à la façon dont leurs jeux d'imitation étaient censés les préparer à leur vie future. 

Elles aimaient aussi se déguiser elles-mêmes avec les vêtements de leurs mères respectives, se faire des couettes ou des des tresses. Une fois elles déguisèrent même le petit frère de Karine, et se firent des fausses moustaches en tenant leurs cheveux longs sur leurs lèvres  
de fausses barbes en les attachant devant leurs visages.   
Le seul maquillage qu'elles tentaient parfois c'était façon clown, pas en petites femmes.   
(David, de son côté, avait ses petites autos, ses jeux de construction, ses propres copains à inviter ou chez qui aller. C'était rare qu'ils jouent tous ensemble, et au moins il n'y avait pas de dispute ni de moquerie entre eux ; pour l'instant en tout cas.)

Karine reçut une nouvelle poupée pour sa fête ; Jenny non, parce qu'il y avait Jenna qui passait avant. Ça n'était pas grave : elle allait la lui prêter, elles pouvaient bien la partager. Elles étaient amies pour toujours, après tout !  
On ne se pose pas de question sur la durée quand on est enfant ; seulement le temps jusqu'à sa prochaine fête, ou jusqu'à Noël : ça revient quand ? dans une éternité... Même si elles savaient calculer, en théorie, c'était trop abstrait et elles n'y pensaient pas.   
Elles ne se demandaient pas beaucoup plus sur le futur, en fait, de qui irait chez qui la fois suivante, et est-ce qu'il y aurait des raisins ou des pépites de chocolat dans les biscuits ?

Elles croyaient que ça durerait toujours comme ça, que rien ne les séparerait jamais.


End file.
